Darkest Desires
by LadyLoveX0X0
Summary: She was wanted, a treasure to be had. And they would have her, they would fight for her, live for her! if that's what needed to happen, but they would not share her. A harem fic, please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto and with that: Sai/Sasuke/Sakura/Naruto Team 7 Harem. **

**Warning: This Fic contains content that is not appropriate for younger audiences, reader discretion is advised. **

**There will be: Sexual Situations, Strong course language, and things that are ultimately unsettling for some audiences) **

_Desire _

_So dark, so deep, so hot. _

_It ran like lava in my blood, fire in my brain._

_It was like my body was moving on it's own. _

_Like I couldn't live without you. _

_All because of one hot look, _

_God, I wanted you. _

Sakura Haruno was busy.

Clinic duty at Konoha Regional Hopital was one part of her job she just didn't enjoy.

Chief of Trauma and specializing in Neonatal and Diagnostics she spent most of her time couped up in her office buried in paperwork and stats or in the OR than she did doing clinic.

But for some strange reason the clinic had began to fill unnaturally full the last month. With less people in the emergency room Sakura had taken in upon herself to dedicate 20 hours a week to clinic duty on top of her other work to help out with nurses and doctors who were going prematurely grey.

But in all the truth: She hated clinic duty.

It was just a bunch of people coming on, mostly without appointments, complaining to her about colds and vomiting that could be easily treated with some over the counter medication.

So she stuck it up as she began to weave her way out of her office. She hooked on her white robe over her outfit and started out to the nurses station to pick up the files.

For some reason, when she arrived the station grew quiet.

Which was unusual, usually they were very talkative and open when it came to speaking to her. Most of the nurses really enjoyed her company since she tended to let them out early and always helped them.

She clicked up the sound of heels seemed to warn the many nurses that she arriving and they got busy quick.

She frowned a bit, she leaned against the counter and went to talk to the head nurse. "Hey Ami, what clinic jobs we got running right now?" She asked.

The elder woman didn't look Sakura in the eye when she handed her the first file of many that she was to complete that day.

"Is something the matter?" She asked.

Ami quickly shook her head, "No! Nothing at all Ms. Sakura! Thank you for helping with clinic." She said.

Sakura walked off and started in the exam room.

She sighed, another man with a rash.

She pushed into the room and the man looked up in surprise and then his eyes narrowed.

"I may need to see uh .. a man" He instructed. His eyes were too judgemental for her liking.

She snapped the file open and slid onto the backless rolling chair infront of the exam bed.

"Sir I'll have you know that I've been the chief of trama and diagnostics for almost three years now, I think I know what I'm looking at." She said.

He flushed red and looked guilty, "I hadn't meant for it to come out that way. I'm just shy, you see?" He said.

She couldn't help but smile gently at the man.

"Yes – I see. Now show me that rash." He stood, still flushed, lifted up his shirt and dropped his pants to the ground.

Kagome inspected the reddened rash on his bum in a clinical manner and the clicked her tongue.

"you can pull em' up now." She instructed. He did as he was told and then sat down.

"It's just a simply allergy rash. Have you changed soap recently? Or maybe a different cologne or .."

The man flushed red, "No but I've been … waxing.." He said.

She raised a pink brow.

"Waxing?" She asked.

If he could get any redder she would be concerned.

"My wife ah, told me I was too hairy and that I needed to go down to the salon and get it waxed. Ever since then my ass's been bothering me." He said and cleared his throat.

Sakura smiled knowingly.

"Here" She started to write a prescription, "This is an 8 dollar prescription, if you but it on your bottom after you get out of the shower after you wax your bottom will be back to normal." She told him.

He smiled greatfuly and she scurried from the room.

By the time noon rolled around Sakura had diagnosed eight common colds, three stomach flues and admitted two people in the hospital because they super glued their hands together and took of most of the skin on their palms.

So she was glad when lunch time rolled around and she could ditch the white coat and join Ino down at '_Ji' _their favorite eating joint.

Ino was already seated and sipping a glass of wine when Sakura pushed through the door and slid into their usual booth.

"I already ordered for you." She informed.

Sakura eyed here warily, "What did you get?"

Ino was always pushing Sakura to try new things.

"Sea food salad." She said, Sakura sighed in relief it was what she usually got.

When their food arrived, Ino's a plate full of lobster stuffed egg rolls with a sauce and a salad on the side and Sakura's which was lots of shrimp, lobster and other delicate seafood with a salad next to it, Ino was already on the topic of Sakura's love life.

For some reason over the last couple of months Ino had been urging Sakura even harder than before to open herself up to dating.

"Come on Sakura! You're the seduction queen, Anko is inspired by you!"

Sakura winced at that, Four years ago while she was still in training for the hospital Sakura had been falling into a depression.

Her team was gone, Sasuke had taken off two years prior of her depression and Naruto the year after, and three months after Naruto, Sai was gone too.

Though she'd never felt anything (companionship or teammate feelings) toward the guy it just went to show how lousy she was at the time.

She felt like she had been duped, lied to, cheated out of her teammates. It just wasn't fair:

Sai was bound to be good! He'd been in ROOT!

Sasuke was also bound to be good, not only did he get the cheat of a curse mark but he also got the sharingan and the push of revenge to keep him going.

Naruto was just a big cheat, not everyone had a demon in them. Though she did sympathize, it wasn't like he chose to be that way. And it did make his life miserable, so she felt horrible for thinking the way she did.

Feeling the depressed and under the weather she fell into a dark period. One in which she hardly ate and worked herself into the grave, she couldn't seem to find anything that gave her a rush anymore. Not that made her feel important. That was when she met Mai Linx.

Mai Linx ran the 'Express'

You couldn't just JOIN the express, you had to be picked and Mai Linx picked Sakura Haruno.

She claimed that she had seen passion, fire and beauty in her eyes.

Three months of gut wrenching seduction and beauty training. She didn't get a day off, she didn't get a break. She rode the express all the way through. In her class of eight, five dropped out.

But Sakura had been determined, if there was anything she wanted more of: It was power.

In the class she learned dance, pole dance, gymnastics, the foundation of beauty, what real beauty was and mostly how to use it. Not only that, but it was personality development, it was confidence boost. That's what the express was about.

She had started going on seduction missions the moment she returned to Konoha. And was soon a legend in the fact. But Mia Linx had told her the most important things in her life and one of them was: "Don't rely on seduction, let seduction rely on you."

What she had taught Sakura was not to only rock the look, but rock the power.

So she was doing, working her way up in ranks after becoming Tsunade's apprentice for the second time in her life.

Sakura had changed, for the better.

Which was why Ino couldn't understand why her friend was still single, there was just no logical reason for Sakura to be single anyways.

Ino had long ago fell for the bigger male on her team, Chouji.

They had been dating for about a year and a half and were already talking marriage, which had Ino worried for her friend.

What if she got married, started having kids, but Sakura wasn't?

THAT WASN'T WHAT SHE WANTED?

She wanted to be pregnant the same time forehead was!

So she pushed her friend to dating.

"Okay hear me out, I know this guy, his name is Juo, he'd be perfect for you." Ino said.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "The last time you said that the man you set me up with, not only passed gas at the table but also blew his nose, and got super drunk." She said.

Ino winced, "Your making it seem like I did that on purpose." She said.

Sakura waved the girls remark off, "Regardless, you are no longer allowed to set me up on dates."

Ino narrowed her eyes, she was not going to resort to begging!

"Juo would never do the things that man did, not only that! But he works for the civilian law offices so you know he's making money." She stated.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "I don't worry about stuff like that. I make enough." She stated.

Ino ran a hand through her hair, "That's not the point forehead and ya' know it! Listen, I know your still hurt about your tea-"Sakura cut her friend off.

Her eyes darkened, "I'm not upset about that anymore; they had to do what they had to do. And if they had to do it without me, so be it. I don't mind. They probably aren't coming back anyways." She dismissed.

Truthfully it burned, no – it incinerated her!

It wasn't sadness, it was depression (Anymore) it was anger.

She was furious. Sasuke left first, his quest for revenge just eating him up. He would have been miserable if he stayed, she had first tried to reason with herself, but then she realized – Sasuke Uchiha would be miserable anywhere he went.

Then Naruto left, training – he had stated. But Sakura knew the truth, he was just training to find Sasuke, training to beat him.

When Sasuke left first Naruto has promised to never leave, but soon after the disappearance of his brother like figure, he soon vanished as well.

At that moment in her life she had been completely relying on Sai to stay with her. Which he didn't do regardless of her need for him at the moment.

Soon after Naruto left the village with the Toad Sanin Sai was to follow after. He left in the dark of night, not telling anyone. But it was already obvious where he was going, either with Naruto or Sasuke.

It infuriated her.

She felt like she just couldn't be apart of their little secret circle, like she was a little girl excluded from the club house.

But no more, Sakura Haruno would stand for that no more.

**The Hokage Tower, 12: 55 p.m. **

Naruto was anxious, twitching and fidgeting he knew he was driving the Uchiha insane but at that point in time he didn't care, he just wanted to _GO! _

But the Hokage continued to drone on and on, "And we must work on reinstanting you in the village, and of course what rank we should place you on, and then of course again – we need to work on you citizen ship, you did just kind of leave." She stated, her eyes narrowing.

Naruto wanted to let out a roar, he just wanted to go, he just wanted to see her.

He wanted to see Sakura Haruno.

The love of his life, his dream girl, his fate, his love, his girl. His mate.

He had left her, after he promised not to. But before he could leave the village following his new leader he had to see her.

Last time he had laid his eyes on her she was 17 years old, gawky in stature, but beautiful. All wrapped in her bed sheets, the white and black sheets were twisted about her body in a cacoon of warmth. He wanted to smile at the sight of a fan blowing on high on her yet she was all wrapped in the blanket. She liked to be cold before she slept.

Her hair, which she had been growing out was just creeping over her shoulders, but getting all tangled up on her pillow.

A fat ginger cat sat at the end of the bed and eyed him warily.

And that, was the last time he had laid his eyes upon the female that held the key to his heart.

But at once, he felt his eyes narrow on the Uchiha.

And then on the former ROOT member.

He wasn't the only one who was vying for Sakura's undivided attention.

She had grown in the five years that he had been gone and he was ready to see her again, she was what now? 22? He'd bet she was gorgeous.

He'd hated to think of Sakura-chan as some type of competition, but he couldn't help it as he knew the Uchiha had strong feelings for the cherry blossom and ROOT member was not afraid of admitting his heart swelled for her as well.

Not to mention all the males in Konoha that had probably fallen for the now grown up and matured Sakura.

There was only one thing he had to say to that:

**Game. On. **

_QUIZ TIME: _

_This is a harem fic? What guys would you like to see Vying for the very lucky, and very new Sakura? _

_And what do you think of the story?_

**5+ reviews - updated **

**10+ reviews - updated quickly **


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own Naruto **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>A good girl kisses, but doesn't love, <strong>_

_**Listens, but doesn't believe**_

_**And leaves, before she if left. **_

_**Marilyn. **_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Two: For the First Time<em>

On a normal day, Sakura would arrive at her office early in the morning, start reviewing her cases and whatever anyone else had signed her up for or consulted her about, before immediately getting down to work.

But for some reason, that day was a slow day. And again, for some reason, everyone was shooting her strange looks.

She tried to ignore it, really she did, but it was just too hard. Eventually, she was tired of pretending that she wasn't being stared at like some side show freak and asked Ami what the fuss was about.

She quickly walked over to Ami, and when said girl saw her approaching she started fidgeting nervously.

Not a good sign.

Ami was a nurse who was usually on the ball. Fidgeting was something she hardly ever did.

Sakura leaned against the nursing station and motioned for Ami to come closer with her index finger.

Ami did. She set down the file she was reviewing and hesitantly walked over to speak to her boss, mentor and friend.

"What's the deal with everyone today? Do I have something in my hair?"

Ami gulped. No, Sakura's hair was long, curly and shiny as usual.

"No," she said.

"My teeth? My face? My outfit?"

She gulped. No again. Sakura was the most attractive woman that Ami had ever seen. She had a perfect face, perfect teeth, her hair was long and shiny and her fashion was up to date and fitting.

That day she wore a short, black, high-wasted pencil skirt with a white, tucked in, button up shirt, and a green belt. She had silver hoop earrings in and her long pink hair was curled and tucked behind her ears.

"Then what's the problem? Why is everyone looking at me like I've grown an extra head?"

Ami sympathized with the woman. "Listen, there's something you need to know," she whispered.

Sakura's brow furrowed in confusion. "Know what, Ami? What's going on?" she asked.

Ami took Sakura's arm and led her to an empty exam room.

She made the roseate sit down before she broke the news. "Please remember: don't hurt the messenger," she stated.

Sakura nodded anxiously. This seemed serious, for Ami was never this way.

"Last night at around two, your team returned to the village, all three of them," she said quickly.

Ami watched as Sakura's perfect face crumbled for just a moment. Her eyebrows drew down and the corners of her mouth followed. Her usually either emotionless or caring eyes were sad and cold. It seemed like all of the makeup melted off her face for a moment and you could see the dark lines under her eyes and the stress that was written on her face. You could almost see all of the work she put in her hair go away, the split ends, and the shine, not gone, but dulled.

She was broken on the inside.

But after that second of complete vulnerability, her façade was put back up.

The make up returned, her hair was shiny and lively and her eyes clear of anything but kindness and gratitude towards Ami.

"Thank you for telling me."

Ami rubbed her thumbs together absently. "Are you okay Sakura? Like really okay?" she queried, worried for her friend.

Although Ami was much older than Sakura – she actually had a daughter who was Sakura's age – she felt that Sakura was a friend.

She often brought Sakura dinner when she worked an all-nighter, or fresh scrubs or offered to check Sakura's patients whilst the girl rested.

She felt almost a motherly protectiveness towards the girl.

"Yes Ami, of course I'll be fine. It's no big deal. I was going to find out some time," She dismissed.

Ami paused again. "Maybe you should go see Tsunade-Sama," she suggested.

Sakura sighed and smoothed her skirt. "Perhaps I should." She grasped Ami's hand.

"Thank you so much Ami. Really."

They walked out of the room together. Before Sakura started walking over to the Hokage Tower, Ami said, "I made some homemade honey rolls. They're in your office honey."

Sakura smiled brightly at Ami. "Thanks A," she replied, and started walking over.

The Hokage tower was actually attached to the hospital, so all she had to do was walk through the glass tunnel that overlooked the gardens between the buildings. As she walked she was thoughtful.

If the boys had arrived at two in the morning, they were not going to still be in the Hokage's office, so she had time to talk to her motherly Sensei about what she should do.

Since Sakura had no parents, Tsunade had taken it upon herself to act as a mother to Sakura. When Sakura had informed her that she was taking off to the Express, she had simply said: "You'd better send me letters! I don't expect you to be gone long, and I know you'll be back. And when you do return, be sure to tell me everything you saw, learnt and did on the Express."

And when Sakura returned from her training she had found that Tsunade and Shizune had taken the liberty to clean her house while she was away.

At that moment, Sakura needed Tsunade's motherly guidance. Her team had returned. Should she forgive them? Or be angry?

She walked into the tower and passed the guards at the door easily, before heading right into Tsunade's office.

She didn't know what to expect, but she definitely didn't expect to see her team still sitting there.

She actually flinched.

For the first time in five years she saw her teammates. Almost six years in Sasuke's case.

She took in their appearance with one big gulp.

Sasuke looked as miserable as usual, but something resembling surprise flitted in his forlorn expression. His hair was longer than when she'd last seen it; the spikes went out much farther and his bangs were a little straighter. His skin was the same milky pale, but he wasn't as gangly as he had been before. Sinewy wry muscles protruded from under his skin. Though he was seated she could tell that he was taller - far taller than her. His legs were long and sheathed in black pants. His chest was much wider than it used to be. Through the big slit in his shirt you could see the washboard abs that made up his chest.

Beside him in the other chair was Sai. His hair was longer as well, almost reaching his shoulders. He wasn't as pale as he used to be; a healthy pink tinged his cheeks. His eyes were still the same flat black that they had always been, but there was something more there, some expression, some emotion. He was no longer in his cropped shirt and pants. Instead, he had donned something a little more grown up. His shirt was long sleeved and black, stretched tight over his muscled stomach. His pants were longer but looser. You could also tell that he was about as tall as Sasuke, maybe an inch or so shorter.

The last one she laid her eyes on was Naruto. Her surprise was evident when she looked at him.

He no longer had the blue and orange, but instead an orange long sleeve shirt - again stretched tight - tight enough so that she could see the muscles that strained underneath. His arms were well defined under the shirt. His pants were long and black and he wore a dark red trench coat. His blond hair was longer than before, some of the longer strands tied back with a black hair tie. His blue eyes were as clear and bright as they were before. Some things never change.

* * *

><p><strong>S A S U K E <strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes.<p>

This was Sakura? This was the girl he had grown up with? This was the girl he had fallen in love with?

No… It couldn't be.

But it was!

Just before she'd entered he'd been bored, listening to the Hokage speak angrily about how they were going to be reinstated.

And then, Sakura had stepped in, a pink-haired goddess.

Her outfit was simple: a short black skirt, a white tucked-in blouse and a green belt that brightened her eyes.

But it was so much more than that!

Her hair was long and shiny, curled, so long that it easily touched her tailbone. Her bangs were above her emerald orbs in a straight pink line and her eyes were bright behind her black rimmed glasses.

Her blouse showed off the cleavage she had acquired over the years, and under the white blouse he could see the outline of a black bra.

Her skirt accentuated the smallest part of her body and made her hips look just amazing. Her already long legs were accented by the five inch heels which adorned her feet.

She walked straight up to the Hokage's desk like she owned it. He found himself watching her backside sway hypnotically.

The Hokage dismissed them then. "You three may leave."

But they didn't move, and Tsunade continued to talk to Sakura anyway. From the way that they spoke to each other, you'd think they were family.

"Hey babe! Still coming to dinner on Saturday? Shizune's making her shrimp and noodles. That means you have to come," she greeted.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, what am I supposed to be bringing again?"

Tsunade smiled at her apprentice with a cat-like grin. "Dessert of course," she reminded.

Sakura snorted. "I though you said that you were on a diet. All of my desserts are fatty and unhealthy," she snickered.

Tsunade chuckled good-naturedly. "Yeah, that's what makes them good. By the way, how's our man doing in the ICU?" she quizzed.

That was a new development. Sakura was apparently employed at the hospital.

Her brow furrowed. "Still no change. His heart rate remains unsteady. We're all contemplating just getting him a new one but the list is so long. We don't know. We're waiting for a change," She explained.

Tsunade turned to the boys, although they were all engrossed in the new Sakura.

"Leave now, meet me in the morning. Doctor Haruno and I have things we need to discuss."

As the boys numbly filed out they all couldn't help but think,

.

.

.

'_What do we do now?'_

**Author Note: Love it, Hate it? Dont you just want her life lol? **

**So everyone seems to like Shikarmaru, Neji and Kiba. .. .. I like them too, any more suggestions?**

**Update Schedule:**

**5+ reivews - updated**

**10+ reviews - updated quickly**


End file.
